Akumajō Dracula Best 2
September 23, 1998 |no = KICA-7506~7 KICA-7902~3 |publisher = Konami |distributor = King Records |price = ¥ 3,300 ¥ 2,980 |game = Super Castlevania IV Castlevania: The Adventure Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge |composer = Masanori Adachi, Taro Kudo, Shigeru Fukutake, Hidehiro Funauchi, Norio Hanzawa, Claude Debussy, Johann Sebastian Bach |disc = 2 |tracks = Disc 1: 28 Disc 2: 35 |length = Disc 1: 53:44 Disc 2: 44:55 |vgmdb = |vgmdb2 = |link = [http://www.vgmuseum.com/mrp/series/soundtrack-adbest2.htm Akumajō Dracula Best 2 at Castlevania Realm] [http://www.vgmuseum.com/mrp/series/soundtrack-adbest2r.htm Akumajō Dracula Best 2 at Castlevania Realm] }} Akumajō Dracula Best 2 is a two-disc compilation containing the original soundtracks from Super Castlevania IV, Castlevania: The Adventure and Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge. The music was composed by Konami Kukeiha Club and the soundtrack released on December 5, 1991. A reprint of this soundtrack was released on September 23, 1998, along with Akumajō Dracula Famicom Best. Track list Disc 1 #Akumajo Dracula (Opening Demo 1 & Password Screen) #Dracula's Theme (Opening Demo 2) #Prologue (Stage 1-1 BGM) #Simon Belmont's Theme (Stage 1-2 BGM) #Forest of Evil Spirits (Stage 2 BGM) #Limestone Cavern ~ Waterfall ~ Submerged City (Stage 3 BGM) #The Trick Manor (Stage 4 BGM) #Boss Theme (Boss 1 BGM) #Stage Clear (Stage clear) #Stage Map A (Stage map A) #Ascension to the Castle (Stage 5 BGM) #Knight Corridor ~ Banquet Hall (Stage 6 BGM) #Library - Collection Space (Stage 7 BGM) #Cellar (Stage 8 BGM) #Stage Map B (Stage Map B) #Treasure Room (Stage 9 BGM) #Boss Theme 2 (Boss BGM 2) #Stage Map C (Stage Map C) #Bloody Tears (Stage 10 Clock Tower BGM) #Stage Map D (Stage Map D) #Vampire Killer (Stage 10 Dracula's Tower 1 BGM) #Beginning (Stage 10 Dracula's Tower 2 BGM) #The Attendants' Rooms (Stage 11 BGM) #Dracula's Room (Dracula Fight) #Dracula's Death (Dracula Fight Finale) #Ending Theme (Ending) #Secret Room (Bonus BGM) #Game Over (Game Over) Disc 2 #Start BGM (Start BGM) #Battle of the Holy (Stage 1 BGM) #Kill! Kill! Kill! (Stage 1~3 Common Boss BGM) #Stage Clear (Stage Clear) #Darkness (Stage 2 BGM) #Death Fair (Stage 3 BGM) #Revenge (Stage 4 BGM) #Evil Devil (Final Boss BGM) #Gate to Hell (Before the Final Boss BGM) #Game Over #Theme from "The Legend of Dracula" (Ending Demo BGM) #Reprise (Demo After Ending BGM) #Opening (Opening BGM) #Start (Start Sound Effect) #Castle (Password BGM) #Journey to Chaos (Select BGM) #New Messiah (Glass Castle BGM) #Road of Enemy (Before Boss BGM) #Evil Gods (Boss BGM) #Stage Clear (Stage Clear) #Game Over (Game Over) #Ripe Seeds (Plant Castle BGM) #Psycho Warrior (Rock Castle BGM) #Praying Hands (Cloud Castle BGM) #Castle #2 (Stage Map BGM) #Original Sin (Dracula's Castle 1st Half BGM) #Passpied (Dracula's Castle 2nd Half BGM) #Soleiyu's Room (Soleiyu's Room BGM) #Faith (Soleiyu Demo BGM) #Chromatische Phantasie (Soleiyu Boss BGM) #Road of Enemy #2 (Before the Final Boss BGM) #Sons of Satan (Final Boss BGM) #All Clear (All Stage Clear BGM) #Union (Ending BGM) #The End of the Day (Staff Roll BGM) ;Games *Disc 1: Super Castlevania IV (1991, Super Nintendo) *Disc 2: **Tracks 01~12: Castlevania: The Adventure (1989, Game Boy) **Tracks 13~35: Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge (1991, Game Boy) Related products *''Super Castlevania IV'' *''Castlevania: The Adventure'' *''Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge'' *Akumajō Dracula Famicom Best - The first volume of this series, covering Castlevania, Castlevania II: Simon's Quest, and Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse. External links *Castlevania Realm Scans (re-release) es:Akumajō Dracula Best 2 Category:Adventure Category:Belmont's Revenge Category:Super Castlevania IV